Frostbite Dodogama
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Scholarworld}}Frostbite Dodogama is a subspecies of Dodogama that inhabits the Hoarfrost Reach. As such, it can only be hunted in Master Rank. Physiology Frostbite Dodogama resembles the original Dodogama. They possess a grey hide instead of a blue one, and their eyes and stripes on their tail are now a cyan color. The tip of Frostbite Dodogama's tail is a dark blue. Behavior Frostbite Dodogama's behavior is similar to that the regular Dodogama, being docile unless provoked. Useful Information Frostbite Dodogama's hide is much harder than that of regular Dodogama's and requires green sharpness to pierce. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain As with normal Dodogama, Frostbite Dodogama is rather low on the food chain. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Frostbite Dodogama is docile towards all monsters but will attempt to defend itself if the monster attacks it. Tracks The tracks that Reefback Vaal Hazak leaves behind are "F.Dodogama Footprints", "Saliva Covered Ice Shard", and "Dodogama Drag Marks". Specific Locale Interactions Frostbite Dodogama has no Specific Locale Interactions. Special Behaviors Frostbite Dodogama has no Special Behaviors. Abilities Frostbite Dodogama, as the name suggests, has control over the Ice Element. They spit out chunks of ice instead of burning rocks. Rage and the Tired States * Rage State: Frostbite Dodogama starts huffing cold air from its mouth. * Tired State: Frostbite Dodogama starts drooling. Mounts Frostbite Dodogama has the same mount animations as regular Dodogama. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Four-Legged * Infraorder: Unknown * Superfamily: Unknown * Family: Dodogama Habitat Range Frostbite Dodogama has currently only been seen in the Hoarfrost Reach and can often be seen in the caverns of the locale. Ecological Niche Frostbite Dodogama is at the bottom of the food chain and is prey for many monsters, such as Barioth, Deviljho, and Legiana. Biological Adaptations Frostbite Dodogama's diet has changed from rocks to plants, which means that it has to leave the safety of the caves it resides and go into the snowy mountainous regions of the Hinterlands. Their hide is much harder than that of regular Dodogama. Frostbite Dodogama's saliva is extremely cold and, as such, combined with the ice chunks it stores in its mouth, can cause hypothermia. Attacks Frostbite Dodogama retains every attack the original Dodogama has. However, any attack that involves spitting flaming rocks is now replaced with ice chunks. If hit by these ice chunks, the hunter will be afflicted with Iceblight. Any attack involving Blastblight now causes Iceblight. * Rapid Fire: Frostbite Dodogama will quickly spit five chunks of ice towards the hunter. Causes Iceblight. * Frosty Roll: Frostbite Dodogama will roll forwards toward the hunter. * Frosty Crush: Frostbite Dodogama will rear up and attempt to crush the hunter under its weight. * Glacial Eruption: Frostbite Dodogama rears up and starts spitting large amounts of ice chunks upwards. These rocks will land around Frostbite Dodogama randomly. Causes Iceblight. Breakable Parts * Head: Scars will appear on its head. * Tail (Sever): Frostbite Dodogama's tail will be severed. Interactions With Other Monsters Edit With Deviljho Frostbite Dodogama can be picked up by Deviljho and used to bludgeon hunters. Interactions With Unique Statuses There have been no reports of any Frenzied Frostbite Dodogama There have been no reports of any Hyper Frostbite Dodogama. Tempered Frostbite Dodogama is considered a threat level 1 Tempered monster and has the usual changes of a normal Tempered Monster. Quests Theme Trivia * Frostbite Dodogama's roar requires Earplugs to block. * Frostbite Dodogama was made to give the Hoarfrost Reach an actual low tier monster to fight. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Subspecies Category:Scholarworld